


"Hush, I'm trying to kiss you" [Arthur]

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Do you give Arthur the letter from his ex-fiancee Mary?





	"Hush, I'm trying to kiss you" [Arthur]

You looked at the letter in your hand, unsure whether to hand it over to it's intended recipient or just burn it and never speak of it.

“Whatchu got there?” Arthur asked walking behind you before wrapping his strong arms around your waist and placing a small kiss on your cheek.

“Oh, I picked up the post while I was in town” you explained whilst still trying to work out in your mind what would be the right thing to do. Unfortunately your arms already knew the answer and handed the letter over to your lover.

“What this?” he questioned with glee in his voice at the thought of receiving a present from you. That was before he recognised the handwriting on written on the front.

“It's from her isn't it?” You asked turning around to face him.

“Mary? It does look like her writing” he sighed placing it down on the table before sitting down on his cot.

“You're not gonna read it?”

“Whatever she has to say, it can wait” he patted his knee beckoning you to come over. Grudgingly you took a seat on his lap and wrapped your arm around his shoulder.

“I just...” you paused trying to find the right words, words that wouldn't hurt him “I hate it when she tries to get back in contact with you”

“Is that so?” he raised a eyebrow “Didn't take you for the jealous type”

“I'm not jealous” you protested “well, I don't think I am. Not of her anyway. I just could never stand watching you go off to her with hope and come back with yet another broken heart.”

He chuckled and nuzzled your neck “Ahhh, that was before I realised what I needed was standing in front of me the whole time” In one movement he lifted you and laid you down on his cot, kissing your jawline and neck. You moaned in appreciation before he abruptly he stopped and stood up. “Wait there” he teased.

Disappointed that walked away just as you were beginning to enjoy yourself, you sat up to see what exactly he was doing. You heart lept as as you saw the letter in his hand as he headed towards the campfire, carefully placing it on top of a lit log.

“What did you do that for? You'll never know what it says now” you quizzed him as he made his way back towards you.

“I don't want to know” he grinned pinning you back down on the bed

“But surely....”

“**Hush, I'm trying to kiss you**!” he playfully growled as he got back to lavishing you with his attention.


End file.
